


[盾冬]群魔（修订中）

by ginnsjw



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnsjw/pseuds/ginnsjw
Summary: 排版稍微有点问题改了改原来的故事架构 可能改成几万字的短中篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 排版稍微有点问题  
改了改原来的故事架构 可能改成几万字的短中篇

WARNING：架空背景  
夕阳被巨大的叶冠割得粉碎的时候，詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯正往密林更深处走去。  
他一天很少有机会能见到一点光线，总是在这个世界上最大的丛林里跋涉，因而十分苍白——这里的树木因在接近热带的地方而生得遮天蔽日。  
不过也有种迷信说法声称是恶魔的力量导致的：这是全世界恶魔最密集的地方，如今这场席卷全球的人类存亡战争的开端就是这个起源之森。  
很讽刺地，这个丛林在组织里的代号是Eden。  
乐园。  
詹姆斯是个恶魔猎人，隶属于专门捕猎恶魔的组织Hydra。  
恶魔是十年前才诞生的物种， 据说被起了学名，发音差不多是Chimera，不过因为对单词做了稍微的变形......总之他没有记住。  
而且他毫无必要记忆这种东西，因为这个物种实在非常令人作呕，组织里惯称恶魔。  
在神话里Chimera狮头羊身蛇尾，是个十足的“混血”。而恶魔也是一样。见过恶魔的人就会知道，没有比恶魔更恶心的存在了，不仅仅是指邪恶凶悍的程度，还指那副外表。  
詹姆斯时常与它们“打交道”，它们不少甚至有一些属于人的部分，拙劣地拼接着动物或植物的部分，构成一个不知所云的东西。很多恶魔的寿命不长，毕竟他们那凄惨尸体就散在密林的各处：恶魔猎人不知道什么时候就会撞到一滩融合失败的模糊的血肉。  
这的确算是神圣的职业——他们在Eden解决掉麻烦，不让这些东西逃出这片巨大的狩猎场去伤害人类。  
恶魔的基因污染性很强，即使伤口或者内部沾到恶魔的体液都会迅速死亡。至少他的上司亚历山大皮尔斯是这么告诉他的。  
在这样的环境里，很难说是否会一时不慎意外身殒，所以每个人出组织都战战兢兢地全副武装。  
即使不倒霉到沾上恶魔的体液，据上岗前的知识普及，恶魔本身也热衷于捕捉人类作为玩物。人类被恶魔捕获之后奸虐至死乃至变成身体组成的部分体块的比比皆是。  
但是詹姆斯除了成为恶魔猎人没有别的选择。  
他十几岁时还在布鲁克林，然后被人贩子拐走，没有遇见合适的买家而进了Hydra被训练成为恶魔猎人，现在长年呆在Eden这块无主之地。  
组织里基本都是年轻人，在日复一日各种体能和技巧训练里互相厮杀，没有人的死活更值得被在意一点，除非达到了足够好的成绩。  
他咬着牙捱过了所有非人的训练，成为了他那一届最后的也是唯一的幸存者。  
一度他怀疑自己经过千奇百怪的格斗训练之后出去将成为那种曾经只有小说电影里才见过的杀手或者雇佣兵，没想到却做了一个完全没想过的工作。  
皮尔斯说他们在做的是世界上最肮脏但也最神圣的事情：他们有时候要把死透了又令人作呕奇形怪状的恶魔尸体拖回去给Hydra负责相关部门的科研人员；大部分时候自己在死亡边缘和恶魔作战，不断击杀恶魔这种疯狂侵略的“物种”——假如这算一种物种。  
他们是黑夜里没有姓名的战士，守护着人类。而他们回收的恶魔尸体将促进针对恶魔这个新物种的研究，也会帮助到开发应对这场初露端倪的物种侵略的血清。  
这是他唯一值得慰藉的事情。  
他已经没有什么理想了，好歹在做一份有意义的工作。

凌晨的时候詹姆斯击杀了又一只拖着巨大鸟翼的恶魔，疲惫地走出Eden，摘下已经捂了一天的面罩，径自走向了小酒馆。  
这个酒馆是丛林边缘唯一的娱乐场所，一天二十四小时从不闭门，店主偶尔会过来，据说叫托尼，是个总是相当浮夸的花花公子。他相当神秘，除了名字之外信息甚少，据说是为了找一个失踪的人才在这个危险偏僻的地方开了酒馆打听那个人的音讯。  
不过这也是当然的。住在Eden附件的多是本地贫民，除了另有目的的人谁都不会愿意来这么危险的地方。  
实际上组织是不允许他们去人群密集的地方的。  
皮尔斯说他们应当就像全人类的影子，无声无息，永远挨着人类但保持距离。  
所谓“无名英雄”。  
但是詹姆斯有一些酒瘾。他不太会抽烟，只有酒精能放松他因这种高压而昼伏夜出的工作而过度绷紧的神经。他总是在周日凌晨结束一天的工作后到酒吧点一小杯杜松子，当作对自己的奖励。  
庆祝又幸存了一个星期。  
因为他和组织的其他人不一样，单兵作战独来独往，所以这件事倒一直没有被察觉。  
这次有点不同，那个神秘兮兮的酒馆店主难得在场，正坐在昏暗的吧台和一个男人说话。詹姆斯没有兴趣地扫了一眼，恰巧与那个男人对上了视线。  
微妙的亲切。  
除了说不清道不明的亲切，这个男人本身出众的相貌也值得任何人的视线多停留一会儿：他身材高大，紧绷的夜行服勾勒出他匀称结实的肌肉线条，一头漂亮的金发在昏暗的灯光下也很璀璨，高耸的眉弓下深深的阴影十分吸引人。紧蹙的眉宇显得他有些严肃，不过在看见詹姆斯的瞬间他就舒展开了眉宇，一下看起来就平增几分让人想亲近的温和感。  
他很年轻，充其量就是詹姆斯这个年纪——二十岁出头没几年。但是和詹姆斯不同，他身上没有沉重的阴霾的痕迹，最多就是有股老古板的气质。  
詹姆斯来到酒馆只是为了一杯杜松子，不想多任何麻烦。  
柜台边的男人目光太过于热切，他直觉再呆下去不妙。果然，转头没走出门几步，那个金发男人冲了过来，脸上带着一种让詹姆斯有些烦躁的关切——詹姆斯不太能料理这种太过常人的感情——一把抓住了他的手臂。  
“巴基！”  
“谁他妈是巴......”他不耐烦地甩开男人的手，却不幸地捕捉到了相关的记忆。  
他还真的叫巴基，不过那已经是十年前的事情了，而他那时候还不过是个无忧无虑的布鲁克林小子，而亲昵地喊他巴基的也不过只有一个隔壁邻居的豆芽菜罢了。现在每个人甚至连他的本名詹姆斯都不喊了，通常只叫他的代号：冬日战士。  
等等，不是吧？  
他从上到下打量了一遍，从如出一辙的金发终于得出了一个猜测：这个高大英俊的男人就是他小时候的邻居，他那个弱不禁风天天在窗边画画的好朋友史蒂夫罗杰斯。一个人居然真的可以变化这么大么？不过他自己不就是最好的例子吗？从布鲁克林没有忧愁的青少年变成了无主之地无名无姓的影子。  
大概是从他的表情看出将信将疑，史蒂夫从胸口的口袋里掏出一只扁平的没有棍子支撑的纸风车。  
他微微一愣。  
那还是毕业舞会的纪念。那时候他们都对命运安排的颠沛一无所知，没有想象过远在他们做好心理准备的离别之前就已经是最后一面。  
史蒂夫一家似乎计划不久后搬离布鲁克林，他们相处时日无多，所以十分珍惜最后的时光。巴基让史蒂夫等在楼下，自己则费了一番周折才假称去厕所从走廊尽头脱身溜了下楼。他手上刚好有一张纸，是女朋友进场前献宝一样给他的，说是刚喷了一点新香水以供试闻。现在香气已经残留无几了，他顺手做了个小风车给了史蒂夫。  
那天晚上他们俩并肩躺在一个不远的沙滩上，头顶上是缀满繁星的苍穹。  
之后巴基再也没有见过这么美的星空，取而代之是令人疲倦的钢铁屋顶和被永远被巨大树荫遮得只余狭缝的逼仄夜空。  
他还记得这张纸因为香水喷过而略微有些皱的质地，也记得那个香气的名字和那天的星空很般配。  
eau des merveilles.橘彩星光。  
十年来幻想过无数次能逃到随便哪个地方与认识的人重逢，他想，到时候他一定要抓着那个倒霉鬼聊个三天三夜。后来巴基就慢慢地不再想象这件毫无意义的事情了，日复一日为了活过训练就已经很累了，连回忆自己的名字都很浪费力气。  
再也不可能回到布鲁克林，或者见到曾经在他短暂幸福的少年时期认识的人了。  
此刻不期然真的见到故人，比起惊喜竟然更多是茫然。他一句寒暄也想不出来，只有难堪的沉默横亘在两个人中间。  
巴基眯着眼睛陷入了回忆。  
那时候实际上没有人真的可以理解巴基为什么和史蒂夫玩的那么好。  
巴基是个风云人物，青少年们追捧的中心，女孩儿们的梦中情人。  
一半是因为确实好看得很出众，他收到的情书里肉麻地摘抄着十四行诗赞美他的容颜：  
O carve not with thy hours my love’s fair brow,  
Nor draw no lines there with thine antique pen,  
Him in thy course untained to allow.  
For beauty’s pattern to succeding men.  
一半是因为他有种天然的举手投足的风流，尽管巴基自己不会这么认为。  
史蒂夫则不同，他孱弱，除了绘画之外没有什么特别出众的特长，而因为沉默寡言远离人群，他会绘画这件事知道的人也甚少。  
巴基和他是邻居，最初只是没办法不去管一个经常受欺负的小个子，两个人熟稔起来后他才发现这个小个子在画画上颇具天赋。另外，虽然十分瘦弱，史蒂夫意外地有种难以挫掉的顽强，不管被那些无所事事的败类揍多少次也不会屈服。他们很谈得来，巴基意识到史蒂夫有难能可贵的真诚和坚强——尽管还没有被别人发现。  
慢慢地他也就上了心，总是留意狭窄的巷道里会不会出现他瘦小的朋友在遭受挑衅或威胁，也经常邀请史蒂夫一起参与聚会。  
直到他最开始被抓走的时候他还常常想起史蒂夫。他走了以后，不知道史蒂夫会不会发现他被绑走了，会不会有点想他，以及会不会遭遇什么困难的局面却没有人帮忙。  
但更之后存活的威胁每天让他无暇他顾，巴基便很少考虑其他的事情了。  
现在看来，史蒂夫还过得不错。借着透出酒馆的灯光，他看见史蒂夫澄澈的眼睛很分明很亮。多年前被欺凌的时候，那些恶意也只能稍微黯淡那双蓝色的漂亮眼睛，却无法让那种美丽消逝。现在那双眼睛更是深邃迷人不带阴翳，荡着一片未经污染的蔚蓝海洋。  
今天是个太过梦幻的夜晚，美中不足是卡点回Hydra这件事与他的本人意愿毫无干系。  
“我找了你很久，后来才偶然在录像里看见你.....”对方打破沉默，用那双带着让他不太适应的真诚而关切的眼睛望着他。  
“抱歉，但是我要走了。”巴基久违地感觉到留恋这种情感，但凭着残存的理性打断了史蒂夫似乎将会一发不可收拾的陈述，说出了他应该说出的台词。犹豫了片刻他补充道：“也许下次碰到会有时间多聊一会儿。”  
史蒂夫刚刚失落的眼睛一下又被点亮了。  
这么暗的地方，这双眼睛居然会这么亮，好像要把人都烧掉一样。

回到Hydra的时候还算准点。  
他目前是一分队队长，尽管一分队事实上除了后勤和辅助的人员，只有他一个人深入Eden作战。平时他捕猎恶魔，某些时候他也要去执行一些特别任务。队长不意味着更好多少的待遇，事实上在Hydra，队长要负担更多的责任统筹作战中更多的部分，最后所有人依然被一视同仁地安排住在迷你的骨灰盒般的空间里，睡着坚硬的行军床，吃着内部餐厅的供应，没有任何娱乐生活。  
他回去的时候，那毫无个性印着刻板字样编号的宿舍门开着。他进去发现叉骨站在他房间里开着窗抽烟。叉骨是个前辈，比他级别高很多，几乎没人知道他的名字，只叫他交叉骨。他通常在外面戴着一个全覆盖住脸的面具，但本人的相貌实际上有种粗野的英俊。  
他不喜欢烟味，往后退了一步拉开距离。  
叉骨在窗台按灭还剩大半截的烟，顺手把窗户开得大了一些，扭头望向他。  
这个人一举一动都有种武夫的气质，却意外地细心。  
“二三分队所有人都收工五分钟了。今天如何？”叉骨漫不经心地问。  
“和往常差不多，没有特别情况。”  
“要不要一起去吃点夜宵？”  
“......”巴基实际上已经习惯了这样高强度的能量消耗，但是还是没有作声地与他去了餐厅。  
“你要牛排吗？”  
“五分。”他简短地回答道，意识到十年之前的饮食偏好还顽固地活在他身上。  
“我倒是喜欢更熟一点。其实我来是想问你一件事。”叉骨眼神沉沉地黏在巴基身上，带着一种审视意味。  
“你愿不愿意和我单纯地发生肉体关系？”  
这句话说得很怪，让人一时绕不过来，但是巴基还是听懂了，震惊地停止了咀嚼。  
“不要误会，这里也没有几个女人......你不觉得欲求不满吗？还是你已经有了对象？我来猜猜，娜塔莎，还是谁？”  
不，他每天只想着活下去，没有时间考虑这些多余的事情。而娜塔莎是他妹妹一般的存在。从他十五六岁被抓走到现在他从没有心情想风花雪月。而且他是个男人，他不觉得能想象哪怕一帧和男人翻云覆雨的景象。  
但是千万句话都噎在喉间，他最终只是从嗓子里挤出了“我不觉得我现在适合这种事。”这样的话。  
叉骨皱了皱眉头，没有掩饰听到这样的回答的不悦。  
他一定很少被拒绝，巴基想。  
“你好像颇为照顾娜塔莎。啊，对了，她最近也要分配入队了，你觉得二分队如何？”  
二分队负责在前线捕猎恶魔，极少有女性战士。这是一个露骨的威胁。  
巴基沉默地又开始一下一下戳着那块五分熟的牛排，就像要把它刺成肉酱。  
“我先走了，你不如考虑一下。”叉骨的目光最后带着胁迫意味地在他身上滑了一下，终于消失了。  
他一个人坐在静默冰冷的不锈钢桌子边，抬起头看了一眼苍白的吊灯，无端想起史蒂夫听见他允诺有空再聊的灿烂笑容，忽然有点嫉妒他无需面对这样的操蛋生活的好朋友。但这嫉妒又转瞬即逝了。  
他还是宁愿自己来经历这些事情，也不愿这样的不幸溅到他周围的人身上。  
尤其是史蒂夫。  
他是应该在阳光下微笑的人。


	2. Chapter 2

拨开茂密的灌木，他看见史蒂夫全副武装蹲在地上对着一副恶魔尸体，紧接着一队同样全副武装的人过来扛走了尸体。巴基看见那头有光泽的金发便一瞬间意识到这个戴着面罩包裹严实的是如今不知为何也在这篇无主之地的史蒂夫。  
“巴基你在这做什么？这里真的很危险！”他听见声音而回过头，微怔后严肃地拧起眉毛，声音透过面罩而变了形，显得有一些失真。  
巴基没有说话。他也想知道在史蒂夫身上发生了什么。他怎样摆脱了哮喘的顽疾又怎样变得这么结实健康。而又因为什么在Eden这种虎狼之地。  
“任务。”  
“.......”史蒂夫皱着眉与他对峙了一会儿，放弃地耸耸肩：“好吧，需要我帮忙吗？”  
“你为什么要扛走这些恶魔尸体？”他没有回答，走近一步问道。  
史蒂夫看了他一眼，又露出了让他不适应的忧虑的眼神，接着看向搬运留下的血肉模糊的痕迹，从背上掏出一只喷火器对着地上扫了一通。  
泥土翻出颓废的焦黑。  
“你叫它们恶魔？还挺贴切的。我们称呼为Chimera。据托尼的分析，这些是因为某种......病毒？之类的东西而变异的生物。他们会从摄入的食物的活细胞中提取其他物种的基因，进而纳为自己变异的材料。你也看见了，有的进化失败了，有的则......成功地成为了威胁性极高的新物种。除非这样彻底烧掉，否则就算留下的血肉，在细胞未完全死亡前依然很危险。放任不管的话，这一片环境所有的生物都会被污染。”史蒂夫顿了顿，跟他开了个不好笑的玩笑：“所以说还是熟食比较健康。”  
他给面子地笑了笑，随即意识到史蒂夫也看不见。  
这个事实大大出乎他的意料。皮尔斯只说会死，但史蒂夫绝对不会欺骗他。他原本以为出生入死与恶魔战斗，最坏的不过是死亡，原来在死亡之下还有更糟糕的事情。  
变成......怪物。  
史蒂夫收起喷火器，靠近他。这样他们俩就只隔了很近的距离。实际上......太近了。他很久没有与人隔得这样近了。他硬着头皮与那双温柔缱绻的眼睛对视了一会儿便败下阵来，转过头试图开始找无关紧要的话题。  
却是史蒂夫先打破沉默的。  
“你的手怎么了？”史蒂夫忽然注意到他的手。他抓起巴基裸露出的精铁的手，声音变得有些焦躁。  
“逃跑被打断之后换的。”他下意识地脱口而出，继而意识到这个真相并不适合作为谈话的部分而缄默了。他努力地在脑中搜索能让气氛变轻松点的语句，它们却都从他的撒网里脱落逸逃。  
“呃，其实这条手臂还挺好用的。”  
“你总是这样.....”史蒂夫嗟叹了一声，但是没有说总是什么，而是话锋一转问道“你现在有联系方式吗？也许我们可以交换一下。”  
巴基顿了一下，听见自己干涩的回答：“在组织里不允许有私人通讯设备。”  
史蒂夫闭了闭眼，就像是忍无可忍似的。  
“你到底在什么组织里？”  
巴基沉默了。  
史蒂夫理解了他无声的拒绝，对着他微笑了一下——巴基看不见他的样子，但是就是知道他对自己笑了。包括那副样子他好像都可以想象出来。  
对拒绝无奈，但是还是无奈地包容了他。  
真奇怪，明明才重逢第二面罢了。  
这时候他们都听见了一声稚嫩的尖叫。  
在Eden是不应该听见这种声音的。  
有些贫民会冒险进丛林采集东西拿到外面去卖，但是也不应该是一个孩子在这里。  
他们俩几乎都是立刻往声源望去：一个深色头发的小孩，与他们隔了大概一公里，可能还不到十岁，正在贯穿Eden的河流里挣扎。他的妹妹在岸边哭着大喊着“哥哥”。  
几乎没有反应过来发生了什么，他们已经开始往那边奔跑。巴基的身体用了很多组织的药提高，远远比普通人要性能更高，但是史蒂夫却能与他并驾齐驱，甚至和他一样，敏感地注意到那么远的地方传来的不算极为明显的声音。  
不过，比起疑惑，眼前的马上要在水流中被吞噬的孩子才更让人担心，他无暇多想其他的事情。  
他们虽然已经远超常人，但还是太远了。   
而且，最重要的是那个孩子似乎不是因为水流才被吞噬其中的。  
肉眼可见的景象已经透露出了异常的感觉，他猛地倒吸了一口气，不自觉地停了下来。  
史蒂夫显然也意识到发生了什么——这个孩子正在和一条鱼合并变成Chimera，他的脸上开始长出鱼鳞，露出被巨大的痛苦扭曲的表情。  
他大张着嘴，似乎连呼吸本身也如此让人难以忍受，但是没有发出任何声音。  
原来人类在特别痛的时候会连惨叫也发不出来。  
但史蒂夫还在奔跑，他冲向那个小女孩，把她抱在怀里，捂住她的眼睛。  
原来是真的，他一直杀戮的东西，有一半是真的曾经属于活生生的人类的。活的人类，被吞噬，被迫融合，丧失自我意识，变成怪物。  
他看见史蒂夫看着那条半人半鱼的东西，脸上有动摇之色，举起枪，但没有马上射击。  
意识到危险的进化过半的新生物狰狞地盯着他。  
巴基举起枪，麻木地走向河边。  
可能他都不知道自己在干什么，只剩剥离了情感的理性在替他运行这副肉体。  
他看见那属于人类的最后部分——那个孩子的头。还算宽阔的河流中央没有被叶冠挡住，阳光明晃晃地落在怪物身上。看着那个仍然保留了意识的头颅落在光下的时候，他才突然意识到，这个孩子的头发是深金色。  
寂静的瞬间后，他才回过神来。  
巴基感觉自己的身体颤抖地下坠了下去，腿发软得厉害，情不自禁地跪在地上抱住头。  
他已经开了枪。  
史蒂夫浑身湿漉漉的：他刚刚下去把这个变异的生物捞起来，以免污染其他的生物。现在他在通讯联络他的同伴，语气如常地告知坐标与情况通知他们来控制污染情况和带走这个惊吓过度现在已经脸色死灰的小女孩，但脸色介于深深压抑的愤怒和痛苦之间。  
一个鲜活的生命是这样消失的。  
对于他们来说都是如此，在亲眼目睹悲剧的过程之后，有些事情变得不一样了。  
他们不知道这个孩子多大，可能十岁，可能小一点，或许在家是个好哥哥，或许有些调皮——但不论如何，他已经没有未来了。  
史蒂夫给了他一个安抚的拥抱，咬着牙说：“我迟早会......”  
他没听得太清楚这个句子的下半截，心不在焉地沉默。  
温度让人眷恋，他想起来自己已经十年没被人拥抱过了。  
“晚上你可以去酒馆吗？我在那等你，就在昨天那个点......好吗？”  
巴基其实知道躲过Hydra履行这个约定不容易，但还是鬼使神差地点了点头。 

巴基坐在吧台，和史蒂夫并肩坐着喝酒。他没有什么看起来不像个战士的衣服，幸好在Eden边多是雇佣兵和赏金猎人，这副装束来喝酒也算不上顶特别。不过史蒂夫换了一身舒服的卫衣——这样他看起来就像个无忧无虑的大学生——笑着对正在柜台里调酒的黑人调酒师介绍：“这是我从小的好朋友巴基。”  
其实巴基这个称呼太亲密了。小时候听起来还不觉得，现在被当着别人面这样介绍，巴基微微地羞赧。  
“他真是英俊，这种程度的英俊简直是场犯罪。如果走在街上，所有的女人都会倾倒的。警察就会把他抓走了。”男人一边摇晃着调酒器一边冲巴基挤了挤眼。  
他以前颇善于应对各种调侃玩笑，过了十年却好像失去了曾经所有卓越的社交技巧，尴尬地笑了一笑，支吾着不知道该接什么话“呃.......”  
“这是山姆，他就喜欢开玩笑。”史蒂夫微醺，搂着巴基拍了拍他的肩膀，但马上又凑到他耳边道：“不过，其实我也这么觉得。”  
史蒂夫的气息喷在他耳边，有种痒意。巴基看不见自己的样子，但感觉到耳尖烫得厉害。  
他微微侧脸看了一眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫现在看起来相当稳重，一笑起来卧蚕丰厚眼若新月，才有了点这个年纪的孩子气。  
这是不知道答应史蒂夫之后的第几天溜出来。  
他们都心照不宣地不提一起目睹的惨剧。  
巴基看得出来史蒂夫下了某种决心，但他自己可能只是因此变得软弱了起来。每天只有短暂的半小时他就要离开回到Hydra那死气沉沉的匣子一样的房间，但这半小时就足以照亮他的一整天，他感觉自己是靠着史蒂夫眼里的决心才勉以为继这个工作。  
就像瘾君子似的，依赖着短暂的快乐才能麻痹逐渐复苏过来变得敏感的神经。  
他甚至开始不太理解自己过去的十年是怎样过去的——像极个阻绝了感官的人类，一直一直为了不知道生活目标的存活本能地挣扎着。  
却挺了过来。  
巴基注意到自己这段时间时常不由自主微笑起来，如果不是因为大部分时间要带着面罩，恐怕后天面部神经坏死案例典范的冬日战士居然笑了会成为Hydra的重大新闻。  
但是还是有注意到的人，娜塔莎。  
他在中午陪娜塔莎练krav maga时，娜塔莎对他露出了微妙而颇富深意的笑容。  
“嘿，你怎么心情这么好？”  
“有吗？”巴基嘴硬。  
“太有了。不到今天我都不知道原来你心情好是看得出来的。”娜塔莎揶揄道。  
他没忍住摇摇头笑了，然后发现娜塔莎夸张地捂着嘴站在原地。  
“我的天，你笑起来真好看。不是，我的意思是，我一直知道你很英俊，但是我没想到，呃.......”娜塔莎耸耸肩，接着仿佛想到什么而挑起眉：“难道威名赫赫冷血无情的冬日战士恋爱了？或者皮尔斯答应你退役——不然我想不到什么更高兴的事情了。”  
不，他永远不知道哪天才能休息。  
但是他已经明白了，他所作的一切，都是在为保护人类而战斗。如果他打倒更多的Chimera，之后组织能得到的样本就更多，也就更可能加快研制出抗Chimera化的办法。  
而且，他确信史蒂夫也是如此和他拥有着一样的目标。  
他啜了一口杜松子，看向史蒂夫，越过史蒂夫的肩膀看见从后面的一扇门里走出那个永远花里胡哨的店主。托尼冷着脸坐在史蒂夫旁边，抬手要了一杯马提尼，然后咬着牙说：“我发现那个老头的最后踪迹了，你猜是在哪？”  
“哪里？”  
“Hydra总部区域附近。”  
巴基的手微微颤抖起来，掩饰地放下杯子垂下在膝上。  
“霍华德会不会遭遇什么不测了？”  
一瞬间如坠冰窟，巴基脸色变得惨白。  
他认识霍华德。

深夜了。  
巴基在自己狭窄的床上辗转难眠。他没拉窗帘，皎洁的月光带着一种一无所知的纯洁落在他的床头。  
据托尼和史蒂夫的聊天，霍华德曾经传出信息留下了一封电子信，但是需要权限登入Hydra的内部网系统才能看见。  
霍华德啊。  
他记得那个男人。是个中年人，但是眼里的光却很年轻。霍华德在科研部门工作，有段时间定期来培训部门手动提取数据——Hydra信息管理十分严格，除了内部信息都是用局域网，这些训练数据他们是不允许网络转移的，只能十分原始地手动过来拷贝带走。  
巴基和他有说过话，他温和地鼓励巴基坚持活下去。之后刚刚进入一分队的时间也是霍华德在配合取一分队行动的记录数据。再之后他试图逃跑被打断手臂关了一段时间，出来后才知道一分队在某次行动中全员殉职。  
被装上手臂后他重新回去执行任务，期间有一次他见到一个恶魔，保留了人的大半部分，半张脸是霍华德，半张脸长满蛇鳞，半个脑子暴露在空气中溃烂，溃烂处伸出一只黄黑相间的蝰蛇的头。  
那也是他见过的第一只融合了他认识的人的部分的恶魔。那副模样亲眼见到的感觉不像看任何恐怖电影，真实得让人作呕。  
恶魔逼近的时候他开始手抖。那么近，又作为拥有神一样的命中率的冬日战士，居然扶着霰弹枪连射了几发子弹都没有中，高大的乔木被殃及无辜纷纷倒下燃烧了起来，头顶上裸露出一片无星的冰冷夜空。  
他最后闭着眼击杀了这只怪物。霰弹枪轰掉了半具身子。  
睁开眼的时候，血溅得四处都是，火焰熊熊燃烧，火苗窜动着，四处猩红的一片。  
那张他曾熟悉的脸则彻底成了扭曲粘稠破碎的一滩。  
叉骨的声音突然在门外响起：“我知道你没睡。”  
他不情愿地下床打开门。  
男人叼着没点燃的烟自顾自走进来坐在床边：“其实我不知道，只是猜测。”  
巴基些微地后悔。  
“怎么，心情不好么？要不要和我试试做爱？”  
从十六岁以后他就和情爱绝缘了。  
不过此刻他犹豫了片刻，见鬼地觉得这个提议并不坏。  
霍华德那变形的容貌在他脑中晃了一小时了，渐渐扭曲成深金发男孩的脸。  
他丝毫没有睡意，反而越发清醒，需要一些别的事情摆脱这种折磨。  
没有拒绝也没有接受，他给出自己也不清楚答案的沉默。  
两个人坐在床上，但叉骨坐在离他一米左右的距离的位置这件事让他感觉浑身难受。  
一度史蒂夫给了他一种错觉：他回到了毫无戒备的少年时代——史蒂夫的手亲昵地搁在他颈旁不会引起任何不适，他甚至从中不合时宜地嗅到了他不愿意深思的某种氛围。  
而这个他打了多年交道的男人在一米的距离却已经唤醒了他训练多年的警惕性。他坐起来，尝试脱衣服，但刚刚解开几个扣子就无所适从。他没有抬头看，但错觉叉骨的视线有如实质地贴着他，过于粘腻，过于灼热。  
和男人做这件事情果然还是让他即使想象也头皮发麻。  
“我还是不能接受男人。”他停住手，垂着头说。   
“我本来也只是玩笑。”叉骨似乎不在意地哂然一笑，把烟燃了起来。  
淡青色的烟味充盈了室内，硌得人难受。  
“不要再去那个酒馆了。这是我的忠告。你已经变得太过于人类了。”男人拍了拍他的肩，起身离开。  
一种后知后觉的心悸窜上来，让他头疼欲裂。


	3. Chapter 3

每天半小时的快乐消逝了。巴基不再去酒馆。  
然而他做任务的时候又遇见了史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫没有问他为什么不再来。  
他有种奇怪的感觉，每次不用说史蒂夫就已经理解了他原谅了他。他唾弃自己——这种体贴的温情和无需言说的默契让他渴望一脚踩进去。  
太久没有感觉过温暖的人一旦靠近热源就舍不得离开。  
史蒂夫掏出了一粒很小的夹子递过来，是风车形状，黑色的，在他衣服上别着会很不起眼。  
巴基觉得他又在笑了，是稍微有些孩子气的那种笑意，不由自主地在面罩里跟着微笑了起来。  
“你的笑眼真像一汪流动的翡翠。要是我，肯定愿意用任何东西来换。”史蒂夫忽然说。  
他以前并没有太多接触过史蒂夫的这一面，不知道史蒂夫竟然这么......能言善道。  
巴基感觉自己的脸又在烧了，别过脸四处张望。  
这次他清晰地听见史蒂夫的笑声了，很低沉，很轻，却像在耳边碰撞一样清晰。  
“这是托尼做的无线设备，可以发射信号。紧急的时候顺时针拨一下这个小风车就可以激活它了。这个电量大概能维持激活状态五小时左右。”史蒂夫看着巴基，眼神忽然安静了下来，“放心，虽然激活后维持时间很短，到时候我一定会找到你。”  
他说完，抬脚想要走，又停了下来，快速而轻声地对他说： “你是在Hydra吗？虽然现在问有点早，不过你方便退休吗？等这边的事情办完，我们一起回布鲁克林好吗？你肯定也很久没有见过阿姨叔叔他们了吧。”  
他没有回答，接过这个小夹子，别在枪套的边缘，感觉心跳的节奏很陌生。  
心跳加速的感觉就像心跳加速。  
这感觉对于他来说很久违。一直到这一刻，他才迟钝地想起来原来是这样的感觉。  
可能十年来也只有今天听见过这样的话——他不是冬日战士，不是詹姆斯，只是巴基而已。  
史蒂夫的耳机里似乎传来了同伴的声音，巴基不知道他们聊了什么，只听见史蒂夫含着笑意的“算是吧”，然后迅速抬眼看了他一下又躲开视线，宛如一场欲盖弥彰。他们说完了之后，史蒂夫搂了他肩膀一下道了别往东走去。  
巴基抱着不知道为何的想法站在原地摸着枪套的边缘仍然看着史蒂夫的背影。  
史蒂夫已经走出去十几步了，忽然回头看了一眼。  
于是他们隔着乱七八糟的灌木对望着，中间夹着热带丛林特有的潮湿暧昧的空气。  
巴基有种被抓包的狼狈，条件反射马上扭头朝西边快步走去，差点同手同脚。  
他直觉史蒂夫在身后笑，但是再不敢回头看一眼。感觉什么东西在变质，而他亦并不敢去思考那是什么。  
没走出几步，他便看见一个纯白防护服的人站在一棵巨树之下，不知道注视了他多久。  
“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯。”那个人摘下防护服的帽子，露出一张平凡的略带忧郁的脸庞。  
“你是谁？另外，在Eden摘下头罩很危险。”巴基在他出现的一瞬间也已经凭着多年训练出的条件反射摸到了枪，但他报出巴基的原名这件事让他一时头昏脑胀没有马上开枪。短短一个刹那巴基已经想到了六种办法让这个人失去反抗能力，但他似乎确实只是来谈话的。  
“这片区域我们有做扫描，是安全的。比起这个，我更想和你谈一谈别的事情。我叫赫尔穆特泽莫，而且，我看见你和美国那边的人碰头了。”  
他举起空空的手。  
“什么碰头？”如果史蒂夫暴露势必有危险。巴基很快反应了过来，再次握上了枪柄，随时准备干掉眼前这个危险分子。  
“不用紧张。你的朋友不是美国那边来这边调查控制事态的吗？哦?看表情你还不知道。对，他们发现了Hydra把Eden当作实验室四处搜寻人体材料。这个计划叫Chimera计划。”泽莫嘲讽一笑“你可以松开枪了吗，我是来和你合作的。”  
“合作？”巴基没有明白他在说什么，但是谨慎地决定不说出来。  
“你不也想背叛Hydra么？十六岁就被抓过来的感觉可不好吧。就像你这样运动超群有天赋的青少年一样，他们同时也会抓......哦，培养，有前途的科研人员。我就是其中之一。”  
“抓？我是被....”  
对方皱着眉，眼神里有些许怜悯：“你知道的比我想象的还要少。你们是直接被组织的人筛选抓过来的。”  
巴基一个激灵不由自主地松开了手枪，感觉凉意爬上了脊椎。  
“我是个索科维亚人，不过博士时期是在约翰霍普金斯读的，主要研究转基因方向。临近毕业的时候，我的导师表示要介绍给我一个世界顶尖但是对外不公开招募的实验室。我十分尊敬他，但不知道他是个激进的社会达尔文主义者，之后到了这里后就再也没有能回去。本来，我是打算一直做下去的。因为这里的转基因研究确实是世界最前沿的。”  
他看着巴基露出了并不带笑意的冷笑：“为什么用那种表情看着我？对于科研工作者而言，没有什么比能在这种地方更有诱惑力了吧。”  
“既然这样你怎么会想背叛呢？你认为我会相信你吗？”  
“我在这工作了很久，从未见过我的妻子和孩子。”他的手不自觉地放下攥起来，声音也冷了下来：“但我一直以为他们过得很好。因为皮尔斯说他们被妥善安置着。但是我想错了。因为我的孩子在我不知情的情况下，也被误筛选了进来，带去做实验了。”  
“你见过那样的实验的吧。把人注射入血清，然后Chimera血清就开始侵蚀改造人体，新摄入的任何基因都会成为新的材料参与进化的过程。”  
“等等，这意思是......”巴基如同电击般说不出完整的话。  
“这也不知道吗？啊，这也是当然的，如果你知道杀的都是人体实验的牺牲品，或许就下不了手了吧。把他们击毙抓回来也只是在真实环境下测试后获得更多的数据进一步研究。至于研究什么，肯定不会是你以为的拯救人类，你也知道的吧。”泽莫没有温度地牵了牵唇角。  
“他们想要一封电子信。”巴基听见自己打断泽莫继续嘲讽的声音。这句话仿佛不是他本人说出来一样遥远。

“你怎么才来？”  
红发的女孩笑盈盈地倚着墙。  
迟迟才拖着枪步伐沉重地回到训练室探望娜塔莎的巴基勉强地点点头，坐在地上。  
他差不多刚进来没多久就遇见娜塔莎了。他在角落看见脸上溅着血浑身紧绷的女孩，感觉她像极了他自己。两个人意外地合得来，像兄妹一样相依为命了许多年。  
从十六岁以来他很少需要思考。冬日战士的生活不过是执行任务和执行任务，再加上少许维持生存的必须行为：睡眠和进食。他的身体被改造过，对睡眠的需求大大下降，这一点偶尔会让他觉得自己离普通人类更远了。  
不过这正是Hydra希望的。他们要的是兵器，兵器不应该拥有战斗以外的太多自我意识。  
娜塔莎坐在训练室的窗沿边晃着纤细的腿。月光温柔地为她镀了银边，让她看起来像个下凡的月桂女神。  
他才发现这个小姑娘长大了，而且出落得美丽动人。  
“我要去二分队啦。”她轻巧地说，眼睛弯了起来。  
“不可以！”他猛地站起来，既像不详的预言终于成真一样闪过“果然如此”的念头，又骤然神经再次收紧得几乎要崩溃。  
她的格斗技巧是他一手教出来的，摒除力量差距，整个Hydra没几个能胜过她的。但对象是恶魔的时候呢？更何况，这些恶魔就是用人类制造出来的。她没有几次失败的机会，否则就会变成下一个恶魔的制造材料。  
他悲哀地捂住了头。  
他忽然觉得绝望。  
这么多年的坚持有什么意义？  
那些虚无的拯救人类的梦想，那些豁出生命的战斗。  
他不仅为了活下去而杀人，之后也一直在杀人。他亲手杀了那些同样好不容易死里逃生的人。  
这双手上沾了太多的血了。多到怎样都不会再次干净了。  
“我们逃跑吧。”他拉起她的手。和他没有温度的左手不一样，这是属于人类的手，一双还没有被怎么污染过的手。不像普通的女孩子的柔荑，她的手上甚至有几道无法消除的伤疤，而且覆盖着武器磨出来的茧子。  
娜塔莎不明白巴基为什么突然就眼睛红了，就像一只受困的野兽一样忍耐地发出低低的痛苦的声音。  
从她有记忆以来，他就像一尊战神，战无不胜。他从来没有表露过太过强烈的情绪，有些不像个人类。明明有一双宛如碧水的眼眸，里面却从来是死水无波。  
这段时间是她认识他以来他情绪最愉快的一段时间，不像从前那样，要很费劲地从他的缺乏表情的脸上识别出情绪的蛛丝马迹。  
但是不知道为什么现在又低落了下去。  
她安抚地摸了摸男人的头发。  
尽管她不能理解那到底具体是什么，但是她有触摸到那团悲伤。  
“为什么突然说逃跑？上次没有成功，之后安保只会更严密。而且，我们这样不是在保护普通人吗？”  
这句话就像一把刀再次碾进他的伤口。  
“我弄错了，他们都是特别坏的坏人，我们逃走吧。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，露出一个拙劣的轻松表情。  
娜塔莎其实并不明白为什么，但是在考虑原因之前，她就相信了巴基的话。   
远远传来脚步声。  
他们立刻噤了声，巴基收起多余的表情，与娜塔莎继续训练。  
那个脚步声没有一如既往地经过他们的练习室，而是停了下来。  
巴基心里涌起一种不好的感觉，往门口看去，只见阴骘的男人勾着唇角推开门。  
叉骨。  
“娜塔莎，你很快就要和冬日战士一样作为我们优秀的战士为了组织的未来而战了。我特意让你调到二分队，希望你能好好表现。”他抱着胸缓步逼近，每一步都让巴基生出立刻远离的冲动。  
想到娜塔莎，巴基不能不泄露出恨意。  
对方视若不见地镇定微笑，甚至有闲情逸致问娜塔莎要不要考虑一下他亲自培训。  
巴基努力转移注意力，不让自己的憎恨显得太露骨。他注意到叉骨手里是一个不大的透明玻璃瓶，里面是一群小小的某种黑色生物。  
叉骨留意到他的视线而举起瓶子：“见过吗？这么小小一只，毒性可是很强的。”  
红背蜘蛛。  
“它还有个很有意思的别名，叫'黑寡妇'。”  
叉骨在笑，但是对着这个笑容，巴基只觉得头皮更加发麻。  
那是一个仿佛看穿他的阴冷笑容。  
“对了，虽然是多余的一句话，最近实验大概快有突破性的成果了，这些都要感谢你们的付出。很快，”他的声音里有玩味，“大业就会成功了。”


End file.
